


"Heat"

by gaysquared



Series: My Fairy Tail [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Humor, I'd Say I'm Sorry but I'm not, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Shameless Smut, Stupid shit, mild dubcon, so much porn, sort of accidental branding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu goes into "heat" or whatever it is, because aren't females the ones that get heat? Shouldn't it be, like, "rut" or something? Anyways, he's all horny and shit. </p><p>Gray helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Heat"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a crack-ish take on a common trope with this pairing, and this fandom in general. It was starting to get to me that the characters were always so easily changed in such situations, and I just kind of wanted to flip the idea on its head. 
> 
> Slight dubcon, because it's mating, people. Guessing you know how this goes, so be warned. Minor burns are involved. It sounds worse than it actually is, I promise.

Living with Natsu isn't always easy. Not that Gray had ever expected it to be, because clearly even being in close proximity to Natsu wasn't easy. Okay, even fucking him isn't easy. There isn't a lot that's easy about Natsu. But maybe that's the fun part.

This new development is also something entirely not easy, and even though Gray should probably be really used to this shit right now. Then again, Natsu did warn him. Gray just didn't expect it to go like this.

_"Are you sure this isn't some kind of dragon-slayer-heat sorta thing?" Gray asks, stretching out on the couch. Natsu rolls his eyes. "Dude, if I was in heat, you'd still be tied to the bed right now."_

Then again, it was Natsu's first heat ever, so maybe Gray owed him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe. He'd decide that later. They'd talked about this for weeks before when Natsu had realized it was coming up, but much of the information Natsu had was coming from what he remembered Igneel telling him. With the occasional, extremely awkward interruption from an oblivious Happy, of course.

Natsu had explained to him that as a traditional male of his "species," it didn't matter that he had a prominent submissive streak most of the time, as he was no doubt going to feel an impulse to dominate. Gray understands this easily, and it's not like Natsu's never been dominant with him before (um, the first time they fucked,) but Natsu starts acting like he's going to break Gray in half and that just pisses him off.

Yeah, this would be safer with another dragon slayer, but he's a Mage too, damnit, he's not going to snap in half because of a goddamn dick. No matter what Natsu thinks, his dick is not _that_ ridiculously magnificent. Slightly so, but not so much that Gray is going to break. Fucking douche.

It's just that Gray still thinks he has a week when he comes home one day to find Natsu trying to get himself off by rubbing and humping against the bed, and yeah, the dragon slayer can be impatient sometimes but, you know, not usually to this degree.

Gray curses because Natsu's looking pretty far gone and he would really like to get prepped before Natsu tries to mate him or what-the-fuck-ever. The pink haired boy turns to look at him, (yes, still fucking the bed and all,) pupils blown so wide that every piece of green is nearly gone, a look of desperation taut on his face that makes Gray feel like a jerk for still having clothes on. Goddamn Natsu.

He realizes he's got to move before Natsu realizes that a fuckable human is standing in front of him so he can at least get prepped. 

"Hey buddy," he says gently, putting his palms up. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom for a second, okay? You just..." He trails off, reassessing Natsu's worn condition. At least he's stopped momentarily with his passionate bed-love-making, his eyes fixed on Gray. He looks like a sad puppy. Jesus.

"You just stay here, okay?" He continues, inching back towards the bathroom. "I'll be right back." He jumps quickly into the bathroom and shuts and locks the door behind him, fearing that Natsu will try to come in after him.

Luckily, it doesn't seem like he's going to after a few moments, but Gray knows he still has to do this as quickly as possible. He's done this many, many times, so much so that he's gotten down getting it done quickly pretty well, but as he strips and grabs the lube from the drawer, he feels himself shaking.

Jeez, that's embarrassing. Is he actually nervous? It's not like he hasn't handled Natsu before. Okay, so maybe not like this, but how much of a stretch can it be? He knows he still wants to do this. That's not the issue. Mostly, he's a little afraid that he's going to enjoy it too much. He's almost finished when he hears a knock at the door.

"Gray..." An absolutely wrecked voice calls quietly, and Gray breathes, moving quicker.

"I'll be out in just a second, Natsu."

"Gray..." At least Natsu still has the power of speech. That's a good sign, right? He finishes up, deciding he's as opened up as he's going to get, and washes his hands in the sink, taking a deep breath before he opens the bathroom door.

"Hey, flame-brain," he starts, staring at a decrepit Natsu. The boy is sweaty and red, shaking slightly with agitation on his seat on the bed, half bent over. He's still wearing his scarf, though, so he's clearly retaining at least some of himself. When the pink haired boy looks up and sees Gray stripped naked, and likely in Natsu's mind, offering himself, his eyes widen.

"Gray?" He mumbles, looking up at him.

"Hey, Natsu," Gray says gently, taking a step towards the dragon slayer. "It's all going to be okay, alright? I'm going to help you."

Natsu nods numbly as Gray takes another slow step towards him.

"Is that okay?" The boy nods again. "I'm going to touch you, okay?" Gray pauses, reaching out to touch Natsu's face softly.

"And you can touch me too." Natsu lifts his arm to put his hand on Gray's arm, but makes no effort to move out of his touch. "Is this okay?" Natsu doesn't say anything, just stares at him intently. Gray thinks for a moment that he honestly expected this to be moving more quickly before Natsu grabs his wrist in a vice like hold and tosses the Ice-Mage easily on to the bed.

Totally only because Gray was surprised, though. If anyone asks. Before Gray has time to react, Natsu is turning him over onto his stomach. A few seconds later Gray can feel Natsu pushing his legs apart, and then the dragon slayer's cock is rubbing against Gray's entrance before he pushes in, and the Ice Mage winces.

Okay, could have been more prepped. The slide in is easy and familiar, though, if a bit much to handle at first. Natsu, who at this point is probably past reaching anyway, doesn't give him much time to adjust before he starts moving, driving his hips back and forth quickly.

He's nowhere near Gray's prostate as he pistons back and forth, but the feeling of being filled itself is pleasant and as Gray feels Natsu's hot breath whisper over his neck he thinks that yes, he's definitely okay with this. Natsu grabs his hips in a rough grip to get a better angle and starts thrusting harder, quickening his pace.

Gray has a suspicion that his partner isn't going to last long like this, and soon Natsu is stuttering out a frantic pace with his hips and Gray feels a rush of heat inside him, and Natsu growls. The dragon slayer rests his head on the base of Gray's neck, breathing heavily. Gray waits patiently for the next assault, knowing Natsu won't take long to recover.

He can hear the dragon slayer panting above him, still lodged fully inside of the Ice Mage. Gray almost laughs when he realizes this, remembering a conversation he had with Natsu a couple days ago.

" _So_... _So_ _do_ _dragon_ _slayers, like... Knot?"_

_"What?" Natsu looked at him incredulously._

_Gray huffed. "Like- wolves do. You know. It's an evolutionary thing. Do dragon slayers do that too? At least in heat, I_ _mean?"_

_Natsu continued staring at him like he was crazy. "Dragons are reptiles."_

_"I know that!" Gray snapped. "This shit is weird, man, even without knotting, it's not like it's a thing that far off._ "

_Natsu just raised his eyebrows. "I'm... not a werewolf," he said slowly._

Gray smiles at the memory as Natsu runs his hands along his hips, and nips at Gray's neck. It's nice to get some attention, at least. He should have expected there would be marks left. Natsu, still hard, starts to move again, slower this time, more drawn out, and continues to bite lightly at Gray's shoulder.

It reminds Gray of lazy Sunday mornings and multiple rounds, still going when it feels like his whole body's been laid out, buzzing softly with pleasure, because that's how they fuck then, and that's how Natsu's fucking him now. Gray figures he can scoot back a little, give Natsu more access, as he moves slightly onto his knees.

That's better, a better angle, too, and Natsu doesn't seem to mind. The come inside him makes things smoother too, and everything feels less blunt, just a little, more sensitive, as Natsu starts to fuck him deeper again. It takes a bit longer this time, for the dragon-slayer to come, digging his nails into Gray's hips with a groan, before he collapses on top of the Ice-Mage.

His chest is heavy and sweaty on Gray's back, and Gray still hasn't gotten off, but he can't complain, as he's gone longer without being allowed to come. He sees Natsu's scarf has fallen onto the floor by the bed, and thinks he's rather glad. It's not something he really wants in his extreme-hormone-induced-sex, to be honest.

Okay, Natsu's fucking heavy.

He grunts out the dragon-slayer's name quietly, slapping at the other's thigh. Natsu rouses at that, sits up, and Gray can feel his eyes on him. A warm hand trails down over his ass, touching him, and Gray stirs at the touch, curious. That is, until, the hand grows warmer, and fuck, fuck, that hurts.

Gray thrashes around to face Natsu on instinct, and regrets it instantly, as he sits on the fresh burn.

"The fuck?!" he nearly yells, and Natsu blinks, still red and sweating. "What the hell did you do?" he asks, trying to calm himself.

Natsu almost seems to pout, then grabs at Gray's hips to turn him over again, and Gray thrashes under him.

"Wait, wait, what the fuck are you--?!" he yells, and then Natsu's tongue licks over the burn. "Oh," he says, stilling. The pain subsides instantly as Natsu laps over him. Damn dragon-slayer saliva or whatever, he realizes.

He breathes harshly, relief washing over him, but he turns in Natsu's grasp anyways. Natsu lets him, looks up at him as Gray sits up against the bed.

"You're full of fucking crazy shit, you know that?" Gray says, and Natsu's eyes look repentant, somehow. "I don't mean it in a bad way, I guess."

He looks down, noticing how hard Natsu still is. He feels guilty, suddenly. Natsu crawls forward, face low, pupils blown, blinking up at him. Gray breathes heavily as Natsu crawls between his legs, slow, and brings his face towards Gray's cock. He nuzzles it with his cheek, soft, like it's something else, like a softer part of him.

It's an extremely odd show of affection, but Gray isn't sure how to feel freaked out anymore. Gray reaches a hand out to cup his face as Natsu kisses at his cock, and it's so fucking weird, but he's getting attention, finally, the good kind, at least, so he can't complain. Natsu licks at his cock, soft and subtle, but it makes him shudder.

The dragon-slayer laps at the precome leaking from him, before taking him in his mouth. Gray tries his hardest not to arch into the heat, hand twisting into Natsu's hair. "Oh, fuck."

It's wet and a bit all over the place, but there's a heavenly lack of Natsu's sharp teeth, and Gray's coming way too quickly, his cock neglected for too long. It twitches against his stomach as Natsu draws back, seemingly to watch him, eyes fixed, and when Gray is sighing out and relaxing against the bed in release, Natsu starts to lick him up.

It's slow, oddly caring, and Gray breathes hard, feeling like he has nothing left to give. He's slipped back down, his back on the bed again, and Natsu nuzzles at his stomach. He kisses there, soft, until he reaches up to Gray's neck, and Gray knows what's coming.

He parts his legs as Natsu grabs one to wrap it around his own hips; he slips in easily, things still slick inside the warmth of Gray's body. Natsu breathes into his neck, heavy, looking like he's just found heaven. He moves, and it's slow again, and that's Gray's favorite, sometimes, the lazy Sunday shit. He lifts Gray's hips up higher, presses up closer, and shit, there's the angle.

Gray breathes in sharply as Natsu's cock nudges against his prostate, and it's torture, the slow, shallow pace, relentless, right against him, pressing all the right spots, finally. He's getting hard again, already. Natsu looks at him, an intense gaze as he thrusts a bit harder, and Gray almost hisses. Harder again, and the eye contact makes him want to squirm, but he clutches onto the headboard instead.

He steadies himself as Natsu's hips drive into him, and that's good shit, he thinks, weird but good, and that's their relationship in a nutshell, isn't it? Faster, and there's the wild part of the boy he hadn't gotten to really see earlier. It's intense, all in his eyes, but it's soft somehow too, vulnerable, and Gray doesn't know why he smiles as he pulls Natsu into a kiss.

He feels the rush of heat inside him, and Natsu is a rough mess of tongue and lips. Gray drops against the pillows, breathing so hard, he almost laughs. Natsu's looking at him in awe, and it makes Gray feel fucking weird, but fuck it, he's come this far already.

"I wanna turn," he breathes, and catches Natsu by the shoulders, flipping him over, taking advantage of his rather dumbstruck state. Gray isn't exactly surprised that the dragon-slayer's still hard, and he sighs heavy as he straddles the man's waist and sinks down onto him.

Back in control, he thinks, if he ever lost it.

It's odd, the way Natsu looks completely enamored as Gray moves, slow cants of his hips, adjusting to the new position. He's still an impatient man, however, and his hips move faster, and he leans forward to get the angle right. That's it.

He holds on to Natsu's shoulder's for strength, when the dragon-slayer bucks up into him, and Gray realizes, as he has many times, that anybody, no matter how powerful, can be turned into a spluttering mess with the right ministrations. He can always just blame Natsu for it, though.

He tugs at his cock, and Natsu rocks into him, and then he's clawing desperately at the other man's chest as he comes over their stomachs. Gray rides it out, breath heavy, adrenaline leaving him shaky as Natsu grunts and fucks up.

Grays shivers with oversensitivity as Natsu buries himself deep, and there's the heat again. Natsu groans out his name, and it's an exhaustingly comforting thing, because at least he can speak, maybe.

He's not surprised when Natsu passes out underneath him. He's careful as he gets up, knowing it's not over yet, and tiptoes to the the bathroom to clean himself off a bit, and then the kitchen to get water for the both of them.

It'll probably take another day or maybe two to fully ride it out, but at least Natsu will be back to himself more soon, and then it'll just be an especially horny Natsu to deal with. Not that that's easy, either. But it seems to have pleasurable results, either way.

Natsu better let him top for a whole week after this.

They don't talk about it much afterwards. It doesn't seem necessary. It doesn't come up until a week later, when Gray accidentally strips in the guild, and as Erza tries to yell at him about it, Lucy asks why there's a handprint on his ass.

Goddamn Natsu.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Wish I could say I felt ashamed of this. But I really don't. It's just porn. 
> 
> Comment if you please. :)


End file.
